Back Again
by Lord Creator
Summary: Cole and Prue are dead, or so eveyone thinks. but when a new evil comes around, how will the sisters and now an ex demon and their  supposed dead sister handle it? Rated T beacasue i am parinoid.
1. Chapter 1

A.N

Hi everybody!

Cole and Prue are dead, or so everyone thinks. Set three years after Cole's death.

I do not own Charmed, and I never will.

Setting

The Halliwell's kitchen

Wyatt is sleeping in the living room, Phoebe was at her job at the newspaper, Leo, conveniently enough, had been called by the Elders, while Pipper was out grocery shopping. This left only Paige in the house. Watching the news quietly in the kitchen, she was just now on that vital second cup of coffee, it was a Tuesday morning and life couldn't be much better.

Chapter 1

_Ah…..coffee, _thought Paige happily. With no demon/warlock/anything that went bump in the night attacking them for what was going on for three months now, coffee was a blessing that she had missed.

"_And in further news today, three people were discovered murdered late last night near the local nightclub P3, no word on to who the victims are, but eyewitnesses at the scene, say it was a very violent killing."_

Paige sighed. While they were still the good guys, they couldn't save everyone. What she had just heard was another painful reminder of that.

Just then, Pipper opened the door, and came into the kitchen.

"If facial expressions are any way connected to your mood, I'd say that your rather happy today", Pipper said in a teasing way.

"Ha ha", Paige replied dryly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" a now concerned Pipper asked. She hadn't seen her half sister like this sense…well in a long time, and it was a little worrying to be honest.

Paige was about to answer when Phoebe came in to the kitchen as well, having came in the front door with no one hearing her.

"Why are we all looking as if the Source is back?" Phoebe in the same teasing voice that Pipper had had a few moments earlier.

When no one spoke, Phoebe suddenly lost her cherry mood as well.

"He isn't…is he?" she asked in a serious tone now.

"No, I don't think that he…she…..it? is", replied in a neutral tone, " but….

That thought was suddenly cut off by a loud crash that came from the hallway…followed by a noise that the sisters had come to know so well. It was the sound of a fireball being thrown {not the Source kind}.

Suddenly, before any of the sisters could react, a figure was airborne, having been thrown in the air, and landed on the kitchen island, were the sisters were currently gathered, sending them all back in to the walls, and or counters of the kitchen.

Pipper who had been forced back in to the wall, recovered first. Upon her recovery, she saw the airborne figure that had landed on the kitchen island. To say she was shocked was an understatement, it was her sister. It was Prue.

A.N.

Should I continue? Please review and leave your opinions, but please constructive criticism. No flames, as they will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

Ok then, here is Chapter two of Back Again. I was surprised that I got any reviews at all. Anyway, I would like to thank Leftwriter224, Joleca, and 714k for being the first reviewers to this story.

I don't own Charmed.

Chapter 2

Halliwell's kitchen

_It was Prue._

_But that's not possible! She's dead! She's been dead for years! It's impossible! _were the first thoughts that Piper had upon seeing her supposedly dead sister.

Phoebe, who had recovered but had not seen Prue was still dazed and on the confused side of life. {A.N. who isn't?}

Paige on the other hand, was not seeing anything at all as she was knocked out cold, having hit the solid counter on her way down.

Prue, however seemed unaffected by the blast, and was already moving off the counter when another fire ball came flying at her…as instinct, she threw up her hands and it naturally deflected due to her telekinesis ability, the fireball went in to the wall, creating a huge hole in it.

Piper as an instinct froze time.

Everything was still and not even Prue was moving, taking one second to fully recover, both Phoebe and Piper looked at their frozen sister in shock. It was then that Phoebe noticed Paige.

Suddenly, time started again and a warlock came flying in through the kitchen doorway, landing on the coffee pot, he was burned instantly.

Prue turned and looked at the warlock and pinned him down with telekinesis, she then armed herself with a fireball.

"What the hell is going on?," cried Piper, who shocked by the sudden unfreezing of time.

Prue, as if noticing her sister for the first time, dropped her gaze for a brief second, allowing the warlock to get free and throw an atheme at Prue and Piper while Paige had just rejoined the world of the conscious suddenly saw what was happening and shouted "Atheme!", and redirected it in to the wall where the hole created by the fireball was.

Prue, suddenly realizing what was happening, threw her fireball at the warlock, who screamed and burst into flame, then exploded into ash.

For a minute, all four of the sisters stood there in silence, when a figure suddenly shimmered in.

It was a figure they all knew, but only one of the sisters expected.

It was Cole.

Sorry that this one isn't as long, but I have the accursed homework to finish. Please read and review! Until next time!{raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

Sorry about the long wait. Life has decided to get in the way and this was a hard chapter to write, I thought that I had a good idea, but then I decided that I didn't like it, and had to the whole chapter all over again.

Any ways, here is the latest chapter of Back Again.

I don't own Charmed.

Chapter 3

Several things happened at the same time once the sisters saw that Cole had orbed in.

The first of which was Phoebe flying kick, which was successful in kicking Cole through the wall and in to the living room.

This led to more Crying on Wyatt's part.

This caused Piper to run to him, with Prue at her side. Prue ran to where Cole had landed, fearing that he was hurt. To her relief, Cole was already starting to get up, that was when she saw that he was bleeding.

She went over to him, asking in a concerned voice

"Are you ok?"

Cole coughed up a little blood before answering

"I have seen better days".

This was when Paige and Phoebe came into the room.

Upon seeing Cole, Paige directed a knife toward him, while Phoebe went to move Prue out of the way…..when suddenly something strange happened.

Cole orbed out of the way, while Prue simply sidestepped out of the way.

Prue's side step wasn't the surprising part, but Cole's orbing was. More specifically the color of his orb, it was grey.

"What the hell?", yelled Phoebe, who had fallen to the ground in her attempt to move Prue out of harms way.

Cole orbed in, again with that grey colored orb.

"Now I know you all hate me, but can you give a man time to breath?" Cole asked in a annoyed voice.

Prue walked up to him.

"I don't hate you", she replied in a concerned voice. The concern was that he was still bleeding.

Cole looked at her, with a happy recognition in his eyes.

Prue looked at him, knowing that her words helped him more than he would ever admit.

The two were both snapped out of their moment by another orb. This time, it was Leo.

Cole and Prue both looked at Leo, then both orbed out of the Manor.

A.N.

Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't want to give away too much. Next chapter will be longer…..I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I am so sorry for the long delay, the end of the year came and I found that my family is moving to Germany in August, and then my step dad came back from Afghanistan a few weeks afterward. Hopefully this long chapter will make up for it. Yes I am still the same author; I just changed my pen name.

The Halliwell Manor

The entire household was in a state of silence as to what they just saw, for one moment, both Cole, a demon who just seemed to never die and Prue, the sister they all thought they lost forever had been in their living room, not only killing a warlock, but actually helping each other.

And then as if that wasn't enough, they both orbed out of the hose, almost as quickly as they had come.

It was enough to make anyone go quiet.

It was Phoebe who spoke first, and broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

All eyes in the room turned to Leo, who looked as if he had understood everything that just happened.

Piper turned to her husband, her eyes demanding some form of an explanation.

Leo looked around the room and found similar looks on the other sister's faces, mentally sighing, he answered them.

"What you just saw, were two of the most extraordinary beings in the entire magic world. They haven't been seen on this earth since the Second World War. You have just met not only one but two Greylighters."

Meanwhile on top of the Golden Gate Bridge

Two grey orbs formed on the top of the bridge, one of the forms stumbled a bit as if he was wounded, and the other caught him and helped to stand.

Cole grimaced

"Damn warlocks. For some reason they have better aim than one might think."

Prue was busy looking at his wound and started to heal it.

"Admit it, you're just getting old."

Cole grunted.

"Don't I know it? I thought we were supposed to find peace and rest after death."

Prue chuckled.

After she was done healing him, they both shared a look.

"You know that Leo is going to tell them everything, right?"

"And once they know it will only be a matter of time before the underworld and the rest demons know." Cole said in gruffly.

Prue suddenly had a worried look on her face. "Then what will we do?" she asked in an equally worried tone.

Cole shrugged, though, truth be told, he was just as nervous as she was.

They both knew the danger they were in, and they both knew that there would soon be nowhere to hide.

Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor

The sisters plus Leo where all in the attic, turning the pages of Book Shadows, looking for any reference to these Greylighters that Leo had mentioned.

Leo shook his head.

"You won't find them in there", he said. "They haven't existed on this planet for over fifty years, a lot of the magical community thought them to be extinct. A lot of people had hoped that they would remain that way."

Paige slammed the book shut in frustration.

"Then why don't you tell us exactly what we are dealing with, and how to kill one."

All of them already knew which one she meant.

Leo gave her a look that said that she was biting off more than she could chew.

The room went silent for a moment, before Leo spoke.

"Greylighters are a race of beings that have the power that is wanted by both sides, good and evil. They are normally neutral in anything they do. They don't like to pick sides and they mostly like to be left out of many of the clashes between the sides of good and evil, sometimes they act as peace keepers, and are sometimes against both sides of any conflict and will fight both good and evil when they feel it is necessary."

" But why do both sides want them?", Phoebe interrupted.

" Because they are extremely powerful and beings that have both light and dark magic", Leo responded, "more powerful than the Avatars even. The only difference between them is that the Greylighters don't have any agenda other than just to exist."

Piper then spoke up.

"So why are Cole and Prue now apparently apart of this supposedly extinct race of beings?"

Leo shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine", he replied.

"Then how do you kill one?", asked Paige with a tone telling everyone she was serious. The look on Phoebe's face showed she wanted the answer to the question as much a Paige did.

"No one really knows", Leo replied honestly, "generally both sides of good and evil are too busy trying to get them on their side to fight for them, using whatever they can to do so. Bribes, threats, torture, anything."

" So what about the fireballs Prue was throwing?", Phoebe asked.

"Being a race of neutrality, they have powers of both light and dark magic. Depending on how powerful they were when they died, depends on what they can do."

"So what can we do?", asked Piper.

Leo sighed, this had been the part he had been regretting.

"You need to find a way to turn to them to support the good, and before you ask, yes, both of them. Greylighters are stronger in numbers."

"You said that both sides would do anything to have one or more of these Greylighters on their side, what does this mean for us?", asked a now concerned Piper.

"It means that you are now in as much danger as we are". came a voice behind them.

They all turned and were all shocked to see both Cole and Prue right behind them.

A.N.

And here is where we stop for the chapter. Again I am sorry for the long wait. I can promise an update every week or so, I am sorry for making you all wait so long and I hope that you are still reading this.

{raises a glass of coke} stay thirsty comrades

-The Soviet


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings Comrades!

Let me begin by saying I am sorry for the months of not updating on this story, I should've have put an announcement saying that the story was on a pause.

Now to explain as to why I haven't updated in so long is the fact that moving to Germany and dealing with the military to get to a whole different country is not a punishment that I would wish on anybody.

PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A STATEMENT AGAINST THE UNITED STATES MILITARY.

Now that we are settled in Germany, I will attempt to get back to writing the rest of the story. I should be back at it a few days.{blame jet lag}

Again I apologize to the readers of this story and I hope you all understand.

The Soviet{formerly ninjaducksquad 47}


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Hello comrades! Well after a very long pause, let's get on with it shall we?

Paige was the first to react.

"And how are we the ones in danger?" she asked in a tone that showed obvious distrust.

Prue looked at Paige with a look that couldn't be deciphered.

Cole looked at her with a look that mentally asked the question as to where Paige's common sense went, and he answered just as bluntly.

"Did you not just listen to anything Leo told you?" he asked.

"Maybe you need to refresh my memory", Paige replied with venom in her voice.

"C'mon Paige, use that head of yours to think", Cole replied with a cold venom in his voice, "you were smart enough to figure out I was evil, even if it was against my will."

Paige snorted.

"You expect us to believe that you weren't evil by choice?" she asked with the same venom in her voice, "nice try."

"Look, he is telling the truth, but right now that isn't the point.", Prue said with a guarded tone, "now that you know about us", she motioned to Cole and herself, "it won't be long until the entire underworld is at our throats trying to get us to join them. Of which neither of us wants to do."

"You can't be too sure with him", Paige said coldly.

Cole looked murderous.

"She's right Paige", Phoebe spoke up suddenly, "we now have two of the most powerful magical beings in the entire world as our responsibility."

Paige looked absolutely shocked, as did Cole.

"What?", they both voiced at the same time.

Phoebe looked at the both of them.

"Yes, you two can kill each other later, for now we need to know about the more immediate situation."

"Well what do we do now?", asked Piper, "just wait for the demons, warlocks, darklighters and god knows what else to come knocking at the door?"

Prue looked at Cole.

What do you think we should do?", she asked.

Cole was silent for a full minute, then looked at Leo.

"I have no intention of joining either side, he said in a firm and authoritative tone, "Prue can do as she pleases, but I will not follow her no matter what side she chooses."

"I won't choose a side either", Prue spoke up.

Piper and Phoebe looked shocked, this seemed so unlike the Prue they once knew. The one who seemed determined to fight against the evil.

Prue looked up and noticed the shock on their faces.

"Sorry, but I don't see the point in choosing a side in this.", she said with regret in her voice.

Cole looked at Prue

"You can choose you know, he told her, you can do what you want."

Prue looked at him with a set determination in her eyes.

"After all we have been through?", she asked in a questioning tone, " hell no. Besides, who would be there to heal your ass every time you get hurt?"

Cole rolled his eyes

Paige then spoke up.

"Well if you don't want to join either side then what are you doing here?", she asked in the almost same questioning tone that Prue had just had.

Cole and Prue both shared a look.

"Because we need your help.", Cole said.

AN- and cut. Sorry that it is so short, but the time changes are killing me. We got here three days ago and jet lag is still making me go nuts.

Please read and reveiw


End file.
